


Embroidered Edges

by alemara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Emma and MM - Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embroidered Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).



They have a million decorations, but she never expects the little handmade stocking with EMMA embroidered on the top edge.

 

 


End file.
